Witness
by the muse77
Summary: Jess needs help. She turns to Ellen who knows just the people. Who better than Dean and Sam? Especially when a demon wants more than just simple mayhem, it wants revenge.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Supernatural. Like you didn't know that 

Summary: Jess needs help. She turns to Ellen who knows just the people. Who better than Dean and Sam? Especially when a demon wants more than just simple mayhem, it wants revenge. Some romance involved (to find out who you must read!)

As for the characters of Jess, Melissa, Ken and well everyone that developed from my mind, they are purely fictional. Some characteristics are based off of real people but for the most part they're my creations. This is my first Supernatural fic and the first fic that Im making public that is coming along well. So do be kind and review. I don't mind criticism as long as its constructive. So none of this you're stupid or your story sucks stuff please 

Prologue

In a small cottage on Ivy Lane in the town of Lexington, North Carolina an elderly lady sat in her living room, reading a book. A fire roared, as harsh winds caused a tree to tap on the window. It was a cozy little place, full of overstuffed chairs and pillows. Several of the walls were lined with bookshelves, filled and overflowing. The mantle was covered with photographs and figurines that were more than likely fashioned during a kindergarten arts and crafts session. Some would have called it cluttered, but the woman seemed to be perfectly content with it. A tea kettle in the adjacent kitchen began to hiss and she abandoned he book to tend to it.

Outside, next to a window, a figure suddenly came to life. The flash of movement from the living had turned a young woman's attention from personal thoughts to the sitting room window. She was warmly dressed but could still be seen shivering. Her accessories were quite strange: a large water bottle, a can of salt, a book, and a rather large hunting knife. Her face was mostly hidden behind the faux fur trim of the coat's hood, but it was recognizable that she relaxed greatly after noting the woman was going for tea.

As the younger woman turned away to re-focus on her own daydreams the light in the kitchen flickered. Wrenching back towards the window, she watched as the woman stiffened and instead of reaching for the kettle, grabbed a pen and notepad from the nearby table. As she furiously scribbled, the girl outside began to fumble with her belongings, attempting to hurriedly gather them together.

When she tried to upright herself the supplies tumbled out of her arms, making considerable amounts of noise. Horrified she glanced back up at the window. The elderly woman was starring straight at her, as if she could see her in the pitch darkness. A smile started to spread across her face, not a kind loving smile, like the one that belonged there, a malicious grin. She turned away, reached towards the counter and grabbed a knife. The girl outside was frozen to the spot, mesmerized with fear. The old woman raised the knife pointing it at herself and began to laugh. Just before she brought the knife down into her chest she looked directly at the young woman outside again, her eyes were completely black. As the knife plunged into the old woman's chest the girl screamed. Even before the old woman hit the floor, a thick black smoke erupted from her body. The tea kettle continued to whistle as the horrified girl hastily gathered her things and took off down the dark street.


	2. All that glitters

Disclaimer: Hmm I own nothing. Well nothing tied to Supernatural :)

Chapter 1

RING RING

The phone in the corner of the bar rang incessantly. Ellen Harvelle sighed as she wiped down the tables. "Jesus Christ, I'm coming, I'm coming", she muttered. Ever since Jo had taken off, Ellen had been swamped. While not an overly busy bar, the Roadhouse still had plenty of tasks and one person just wasn't always enough to handle them.

"Ya know, sayin the Lord's name in vain ain't gonna stop the phone from ringin'." Ash, with his super mullet, had decided to throw in his 2 cents.

"And pretending you care about the Lord's name won't make him pay your tab." She retorted. "Hello?"

"Um hi…is this Ellen?" the voice on the other line was female. It shook as if the caller was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah. Who's this?"

Ellen's reply steadied the voice a bit. "Uh my name is Jess. Things are happening and…and my uncle told me to call you if these _things_ started to happen." Her voice became higher and she started speaking faster. "Well they are and I don't know what to do. I thought I was ready for this, but I'm not. You know, years of studying don't mean crap when it's happening. I need help. Please you've got to help me."

"Whoa…honey slow down, breathe. Now what did you say your name was again? And who is your uncle?"

"My name is Jess. My uncle was a uh…hunter. His name was Ken Co…"

"Connelly." Ellen interrupted. "He told me you would call someday. Said that the demon would be after people he cared for."

"He did? So he knew…I mean, I thought he was just taking a precaution. You know, 'hey in case demons ever start attacking and you can't handle it, call her to help….but nnnnooo he knew!" Jess had started to speed talk again. "He knew that it would attack people he cared about and didn't tell me! It killed 3 people before I figured out that a demon was doing the killings! And then when I figured out who the next victim would be I couldn't even save her! Debra Brewer was a second mother to me and all I could do was witness this thing make her kill herself!" She paused taking a breath. "Now I realize why else they other killings seemed strange, they were all people my uncle cared about! It's gonna come after my family…"

Ellen was holding the phone away from her ear as Jess' voice was becoming louder. She understood the poor girl's fear and anxiety but she needed a straight story. "Enough!" she said loudly into the mouthpiece. The voice on the other end became still. "Ok, I get it. You're pissed. And scared but I need you to calmly tell me exactly what's going on. Slowly."

* * *

Dean Winchester's Impala pulled into the dusty parking lot of the Roadhouse. The sun was almost down and several stars had already appeared in the sky. Through the windows Ellen was visible walking to a table with 3 men cleaning their guns. Grinning, Dean looked at his brother. Sam was fast asleep in the passenger seat. His mouth was slightly open with spit threatening to spill out.

Resisting the urge to pour salt into the open mouth, Dean elbowed Sam in the arm. Sam jerked, looking confused for a moment. Realization dawned on him as he saw the lit Roadhouse windows. "Rise and shine Sammy boy."

Sam glared at his older brother, rubbing his arm. "You know a little shake works just as well"

Dean grinned. "Yeah but gentle shaking seriously lowers the amount of enjoyment I get out of it." Pulling his jacket on, he swung open the car door. "Son of a bitch it's cold out here. Trust Ellen to live in a place where winter means permanently frozen body parts" Slipping a little on some ice Dean ran for the door. Laughing, Sam followed suit. _Shit, Dean was right. It's cold as hell!_

The brothers stumbled through the door, the exuberant entrance causing a couple of the other hunters to leap up, pointing guns. Upon recognizing the boys they sat down shaking their heads.

Shivering but smiling, Dean looked at Ellen. "How's about a cold one?"

"Bar. Now"

Taken aback Dean followed her, Sam laughing as he brought up the rear. After a few pleasantries, mainly grunts and hi's, Ellen brought them to the point of their visit. She had called Dean a week ago telling him she needed their help with a job. It was a touchy one that she would rather discuss in person. As the sat, Ellen looked quizzically at Sam causing Dean to bust out laughing. Confused, Sam looked at Ellen who replied, "Is there a reason your head looks like a disco ball?"

"Wha…? Dean what the hell did you do!" Sam ran his hand through his hair only to pull it back covered in glitter.

"Dude, not my fault that they had glitter hairspray at the gas station. Nor is it my fault you chose not to wake up." Dean grinned and twisted open his beer, taking a long swig. Sam glared and sat next to him.

"So what's up? Where's this job?" Dean asked.

"Lexington, North Carolina. An old friend of mine, Ken was a hunter out there."

Sam interrupted. "Wait, _was_?"

"Yeah, he died about 5 years."

Dean chimed in. "This wouldn't be Ken Connelly by chance would it?

"Yeah, you knew him?"

Dean chuckled. "Sort of. About 10 years ago he worked with us on a job involving a particularly, um snazzy werewolf. Elvis impersonator. Don't ask." Sam shrugged, not remembering Ken.

Ellen shook her head and continued her story. "Well about 2 months before he died, Ken called me. He let me know he had been working on 2 demons who were partners. Turned out they were actually the possessors of Bonnie and Clyde." Sam became even more intrigued. Legendary demons. "Well they have been possessing couples since then and probably before. When it comes to being evil, these two take home a medal. Ken however caught on and managed to trap one of them. The one who had possessed Clyde to be specific. He did what no other hunter had managed to due and sent him back to hell. As for Bonnie's possessor, she got away. He told me that after he had gotten rid of Clyde's demon, Bonnie's demon, rather than killing him began to weep. She seemed to go crazy with grief and incapable of controlling her host. When Ken tried to exorcise her she simply left her host saying only that one day all those he loved would die shamefully, regardless of whether he was dead or alive. Ken called me right after it happened and told me the story. He also told me he was going to give his niece Jess my name and number, to call me in case something happened to him and demonic activity began to take place near her. Jess has known about demons since she was a kid. Ken didn't have any kids of his own so he doted on Jess. He taught her all about this world: demons, spirits, creatures, everything. He always showed me new pictures whenever he was in town. He never took her on a hunt though, save the one during which he was killed."

Ellen's voice became harsher at this point. "She followed him on a hunt because she wanted to help, wanted to actually fight a spirit. He was getting ready to burn the bones when she caught up to him. Before she could make herself known the spirit appeared, pushing Ken off the cliff on top of which the grave was. Unfortunately for the spirit, Ken had dropped the match right then. The spirit was vanquished, but Ken died too. Jess witnessed her uncle's death."

Sam picked up on Ellen's change. Jo taking off was still a fresh wound and there was definitely a resemblance between the two girls regarding the desire to hunt. "So I take it this Bonnie demon is back for revenge?"

Ellen nodded. "Jess called my slightly hysterical."

"Oh great…" Dean muttered. Shooting him a look Ellen continued. "Apparently she didn't know about what the Bonnie demon had said. Ken simply left her with instructions to call if things started happening. SO she did and I spilled the beans but got her calmed down. There have been 4 deaths so far spread out over the past 3 months. All deaths have been ruled as suicide and in the basic term of the word they were. The demon possesses someone and forces them to commit suicide. Jess saw the last one happen. Her name was Debra Brewer and apparently Jess was close to her as well. The kid doesn't know what to do anymore and she's afraid it will come after her family soon."

Finishing off his beer Dean stood up. "Got a map? I've got no idea where Lexington is."

"You'll go then? Great. Sit back down though; I'll get you something to eat." Ellen returned a few minutes later with plates and more beer.

* * *

Two hours later Dean and Sam were back in the Impala. Sam's hair was wet from attempting to get the glitter out so he sat in the car shivering waiting for the heater to kick in.

"So, we need to start coming up with a plan to send Bonnie bitch back to hell. Any ideas?" Dean looked questioningly at Sam. Sam stared back, "maybe we could spray her with glitter, doesn't seem like the type to go for that look."

"Funny Sam. Seriously. I'm thinking basic bait, trap and exorcise routine."

"Yeah. We still need to find out how Jess knew the demon would go after the old lady next. A little research on her past possessions apart from Bonnie may help too."

"Sounds like a plan." Gunning the engine Dean sped out of the lot. Sixteen hours, 7 stops, 1 cop and 2 cans of glitter spray later the Impala exited the US-52S and turned left towards Lexington.


	3. French Toast or Baphomet?

Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own supernatural. Maybe someday when I rule the world but til then…whoops so just gave away my plans

Note: Lexington, NC is a real town but no I have never been there. I kind of just picked a place on the map. I know pretty much nothing about it. From research I have learned they call themselves the BBQ capital of the world. I fully plan on incorporating this fun fact, what can I say-Dean's a hungry guy

Chapter 2

The Impala swung into the Pine View Motel on the outskirts of Lexington. Fully equipped with RV hook-ups and a soda machine, the $29.99 a night was a steal. At least that's what the teenaged boy at the front desk kept saying. Two beds, basic cable and roach free. Shaking his head Dean grabbed the keys to room 17 while Sam took a Lexington map from the countertop. Walking back into the below freezing night, Dean said "Imagine all we have to do is pay 30 bucks a night to not worry about cockroaches crawling on our faces, lovely."

Laughing Sam replied, "Did you note he only said roach free? Spiders aren't included in this guarantee."

"Bwah" Dean shivered and unlocked their door. Truth be told it wasn't dirty at all, at least for the time being. Sam wrinkled his nose at the overly floral bedspread and dropped his duffle on the bed closest to the door. Dropping into the nearest chair, he pulled out his laptop. The rest of the room was equally as flowery. A Thomas Kincaide-esque painting hung on the wall behind the beds and the wall paper in the bathroom was roses. The finishing touch of fake flowers in a vase next to the TV still didn't quite pull you away from the thinning carpet or the yellowed ceiling, presumably from many smoke filled parties thrown by the local teens.

Dean already had the yellow pages in hand. "Pizza or Chinese?" Dean asked.

Sam groaned. "Neither. I'm so sick of pizza. That plate at Ellen's was the first real food we've eaten in weeks and now I've got the craving." He gave Dean a pitiful, puppy dog look.

"Well unless you want to raid the nearest 7-11, take-out is about the only choice we have. Small town, 10:30 pm on a Monday night, whose kitchen do you think will be open? Meaning Chinese it is."

Sam continued to grumble as Dean dialed. Accessing the hotel's Wifi (the main reason it was worth the $29.99) he decided it was time to start research. Late nights were part of the job. "Hey do you think we should call Jess? Let her know we're here?"

"Yeah sure…no not you. Oh throw in some egg rolls. Kay, thanks." Hanging up, Dean swiveled towards Sam. "Tell her to meet us tomorrow morning. I wanna get this done with. Oh and be sure she brings her research."

Sam pulled out the piece of paper Ellen had given them with Jess' phone number and dialed. He was actually a bit nervous about speaking with her. Ellen had said she was hysterical and hysterical women were never a comfortable situation. He had been lucky with his Jess, she was never out of control; but it was safe to say this job was full of women who were the exact opposite. As the line rang Sam readied himself for the worst.

"Hello?" A soft, hesitant voice answered.

"Hi, uh, is this Jess?"

"Yes, who is this?" The voice became defensive.

"Sam Winchester. Ellen sent me and my brother to help you. Said you had a demon problem"

There was a sigh of relief on Jess' end. "You don't know how much better you just made me feel."

Dean half watched his brother's conversation while flipping through channels. It didn't seem to be going as bad as he thought it would. Quite frankly, it seemed to be going very well. Count on Sam to charm a woman into a calm state. They all fell for the concerned, mild-mannered act whereas only half went for Dean's approach. It might have had something to do with the fact Sam's way wasn't an act. By the time Sam hung up he had a very satisfied look on his face. Confused and curious, Dean inquired about the call.

"Well she is just as eager to get this thing over with. We are meeting at her place at 6:30."

Dean choked "6:30! When I said morning I meant 10, maybe 9:30.Why the hell so early?"

"Like I said, she wants to get going on this thing. Plus she said she would cook." Sam grinned.

Shaking his head Dean replied, "She better be a damn good cook."

Chuckling Sam returned to his computer screen. After about 10 minutes of browsing, he hit on something. "Dean check this out!"

"Whatcha got?" He moved around the look over Sam's shoulder.

"Well in 1917 the Michigan Journal reported a series of robberies and murders at restaurants. 'Though never identified, the man and woman responsible were labeled as highly in love, displaying affection in the middle of robberies.' Also, just like Bonnie Parker, the woman was never reported firing a gun, the man did all the killing."

"Well if our demon was soft back then, she's not anymore. She's killed 4 times in the past couple of months and doesn't seem to have plans of stopping anytime soon. Tomorrow we need to figure out the next victim asap."

A knock on the door and the rest of the evening was spent researching and eating Chinese.

At 6:15 on a Tuesday morning in Lexington the only traffic on the road were those few business men heading to a bigger city. Dean followed the directions Jess had given Sam to a cottage a few blocks from the downtown area. The streetlight provided a general idea in regards to the look of the cottage. The front yard was simple and well kept, a single tree providing shade for the front windows. The home itself was painted white with a deep red trim and there was a small porch with two chairs and a small table. The boys could see a light on behind the front drapes.

Before Dean could pull aside the screen door to knock, the front door opened. Out stepped the woman Dean presumed was Jess. She was definitely good-looking: tall, wavy brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and a fit figure. Yet all this was dimmed by her haggard appearance. She stood at the door in cloth pants and an oversized UNC sweatshirt, looking shy and scared. Her eyes were rimmed with shadow as though she hadn't slept well in several weeks.

"Sam, Dean, hi. Um, come on in. We can do real introductions inside." Stepping aside, Jess ushered the boys in. The heat was a welcome change from the cold morning as the house smelled of breakfast being cooked. "You two are younger than I expected."

Affronted Dean replied, "I'm sure I'm older than you. Besides you're what 20 at best?"

"Oh no, I mean, I uh just expected someone like my uncle walking through the door. He's the only hunter I've ever met so I suppose I threw you guys into a stereotype. And I'm 23. It's nice to know that even when I look like shit I don't look my age." She paused and stuck out her hand "I'm Jess."

Both men grunted their names in response shaking Jess' hand. Dean was looking miffed. After an awkward moment of standing in the entryway, Jess simply turned and walked toward the smell of food. Dean looked at Sam raising his eyebrows questioningly, who shrugged.

The inside of the cottage was very cozy with sturdy hardwood floors. The living room walls were nearly entirely covered by bookshelves. On the tan couch sat a calico cat who stared suspiciously at the 2 strange men entering her domicile. Dean and Sam followed Jess into the kitchen/dining area. There was an oak table set for 3. Bacon sizzled in a pan, coffee was brewed and a large stack of French toast sat on the counter. The air of coziness was intoxicating and it showed as both brothers relaxed, loosing some of the tense rigidness in their shoulders.

"Help yourselves"

Neither Winchester needed to be told those words twice. By the time Jess brought the bacon to the table nearly half of the stack had disappeared. "Jesus Christ…I would like some of my efforts as well."

Sheepishly Sam dropped the 2 pieces of toast he was grabbing back on the plate. Wiping his mouth he said "so tell us what is going on. From the beginning if you don't mind."

Sighing Jess set down her fork. "Ok. So as you know, Uncle Ken was a hunter."

"Yep, and a good one," Dean interrupted.

"Wait you knew him?" Jess looked puzzled.

"Yeah, he helped me and me dad out on a job in Vegas once."

"I remember him telling me about that…" Jess stopped mid-sentence. "Anyway, so my uncle caught wind of the Bonnie and Clyde demons about 10 years ago not to far from here. He became a little obsessed with it and discovered at least 10 other couples dating back to colonial times that had the same MO. Most were on a smaller scale so not widely known about and therefore never linked together. Well he did it and hunted them down. Took him 2 years to piece it all together and six months to trap one of them; Clyde to be specific. As he exorcised him Bonnie caught up to them and lost it. He said she was sobbing and wailing, displaying signs of emotion that demons never show. He told me that part of him even felt a bit sorry for her, but he still needed to exorcise her. When he began the ritual, she said to him that it wasn't over and those he loved would die shamefully just as her partner had. Then she left her host. The girl she possessed lived for a while but was completely messed up in the head. When the police caught up to her, since she was wanted for the crimes, she shot herself. Maybe the demon possessed her again, maybe not. Two months later Ken died. That was 5 years ago. Now people are dying. They are all people who were close to Ken and with every new killing it gets closer to my family. We have to stop it."

Jess drew a deep breath upon finishing her speech. Staring at the two men in her kitchen she wondered how her life had reached this point. She had just invited 2 strangers into her home and was discussing the murders of people she cared for over breakfast. The worst thing was that after the last 3 months, with all the late nights spent tracking and researching the murders, this didn't feel weird.

Dean leaned back in his char and said. "I agree completely. _We _", gesturing himself and Sam, "have to stop it. We know what we are doing and considering your all-out lack of experience in this field I don't think it would be such a hot idea for you to tag along."

Sam nodded "It's not safe Jess. I understand you want to help, but we can't let you get hurt. Too risky."

Jess began laughing, slightly hysterically. "That's rich. I've been around hunting my entire life. I may never have gone on a hunt but I bet my life I know ten times as much factual info about demons as you do. My childhood was spent in my uncle's library learning everything about the supernatural. I can tell you every ingredient you would need for any common spell, enchantment, summons and banishment. Can either of you exorcise a demon by heart in Latin? Didn't think so. The last 5 years, I've been training to fight should I ever need to. I may not be a prize fighter I can damn sure hold my own and protect myself, so if you really think I'm going to sit back and put my family's life completely in the hands of two men I don't even know then you are completely fucked in the brain. I won't just abandon all the work I've done and simply _hope_ you can finish it." She stormed out of the back kitchen door, slamming it unceremoniously behind her.

Dean looked shocked. "See, this is why I don't do relationships. Women like her. Go after her man."

"You go after her. Why do I have to help the hysterical women all the time?"

"Uh easy- I'm older. Besides you have that 'I'm sincere and caring' thing going for you. Dude, you're like half a foot taller than her, I doubt she'll do much damage."

Sam shook his head. Dean could be such an ass, but he knew he was right. Sending Dean out to take care of Jess would make things worse. He got up and followed through the same door Jess has raged through. The sun was slowly starting to emerge but Jess wasn't in site. Glancing around he noticed a cellar door with the lock pulled off. He opened it and descended down the steps. A soft light illuminated the space which was filled with antique books. There were also several strange boxes with foreign engravings and a desk littered with papers. There was a worn cork board on one wall covered with photos and notes. The resemblance it bore to Bobby Singers house was uncanny, except it was more organized. This was a hunter's lair. There was even a trunk in the corner standing open with various knives and guns visible. Having never had a true home since becoming hunter's, Sam and Dean never had the luxury of a place such as this. Hotel walls and desks serviced as libraries and the Impala was as close to weapons storage as they had ever come.

"Most of it was my uncles." Jess walked out from behind some shelving. "After he died it all went to me. I've added some of my own finds the past few years. And you see that wall?" She gestured to the wall covered in pictures and notes. "That's all the work I've put into this case the last 3 months. Any free time I have away from work and my family is spent either here putting things together or staking out potential victims. I'm 23 years old, I shouldn't be doing this, but I am and I'm not going to stop because some male chauvinists tell me to sit pretty because I will get hurt. You have to understand that."

Sam stared at her, unsure of what to say. The girl had some good points, great points in fact. He was torn between his own understanding of wanting to protect family and of keeping this girl away from harm. Jess' eyes were begging and pleading with him. So he made his decision

"She sticks with us." Sam marched back into the house and made his announcement to Dean who promptly stood up.

"Are you crazy? Why? What did she do to you out there?" he asked incredulously.

"Look, she's going after this demon regardless. There is no way she will 'sit pretty' while we try to handle this. At least his way we can keep an eye on her. And I'm pretty sure she knows her stuff."

"Yeah? And how would you know that?"

"Check out the cellar."

"Cellar? Damnit Sammy…" he broke off, threw his hands in the air and headed into the backyard. He was furious. This girl would only cause more problems and he wanted to know exactly what it was that made Sam change his mind. It wasn't like Sammy to cave over a pretty girl. In fact with the absence of the mountains of baggage, he himself would have gone after Jess. He could tell that underneath the baggy clothes and the black rimmed eyes was a hottie.

He swung open the cellar door and almost fell backwards as Jess came out arms laden with papers. Using her to steady himself he glared. "Ok, what did you do to Sam to turn him? Seriously, cos the boobs never work on him."

"God, you're an ass. I told him the truth and showed him everything I've done. Take a look for yourself" she gestured towards the cellar and walked away. "Lock it up when you are done. Sam and I will be going over research." With that she stalked back into the house. Dean stood there, completely bewildered. This chick was off.

He decided to check out what had changed Sam's mind and quickly understood as he entered the cellar. It was every hunters dream, a safe haven and this one was the penthouse of lairs. It couldn't even be called a lair, it was to cozy and organized for that. "Count on a woman to make it cozy" Dean thought to himself. He began going through the weapons trunk and scanning the shelving. He was surprised to find titles regarding creatures he had never heard. Coming across one entitled Baphomet: God to Templar's, he pulled it off the shelf, sat down in cushy armchair and began reading.

An hour later Dean strolled back into the house to find Sam and Jess discussing the case, mostly comparing potential victims. They both looked up at him questioningly. He simply said, "Did you know that Baphomet, the idol worshipped by the Templars is actually a symbol of the goddess Sophia?" With that he sat down and asked, looking at Jess, "So who is the bitch going after next?"

Sam just starred at him, completely confused but Jess smiled knowingly. "Well we have it narrowed down to three people: his old friend Pat, his ex-wife Linda, and Ellen."

"Whoa, Ellen? As in our Ellen, Roadhouse Ellen?"

"Yeah" Sam replied. "But not to worry, remember she has one of those charms from Bobby. We already called her."

Dean nodded. "So, I guess now we just stake them out. Is there a distinctive pattern, you know something like all the possessions take place at 9:12 pm?"

"Not really, it's been about 3 weeks between each death though. Debbie died about a week ago so we have 2 weeks in which to do this."

"Actually," Sam said, "We have 2 weeks before we can do this. Unless the demon spends the rest of the time possessing someone else the only chance we will get is when it possesses the next victim."

Jess looked dumbfounded, but knew Sam was right. "Maybe we can lure her into the open. Send signals that we are after her and maybe she will come after us. Then we trap her and send her to hell."

"Use ourselves as bait huh?" Dean grinned "Doesn't that just sound like a fun filled week." He leaned his chair back on two legs and added, "Guess we should figure out what ticks her off."


	4. Libraries and Lumber Yards

Disclaimer: How oh how I wish the wonderful world of Supernatural was my own. Sadly its not and I can only claim the characters and places that spring from my own mind, so no Sam, no Dean, and no 1967 Black Impala with trunk modifications…

Chapter 3

Jess left around 8:30, muttering something about work and obligations. She told the boys to make themselves comfortable but that if her house was a bachelor pad when she got home, she would throw her entire book collection one by one at their heads. Smiling warily, they waved goodbye.

"Does she remind you of anybody?" Dean asked. Without waiting for a reply he continued, "I think she might be related to Jo. You know the feminist 'I can too' attitude, the smart mouth and the whole let's play bait thing is freakishly familiar and not just a little bit annoying."

Sam grinned bitter sweetly. Jo was definitely a handful, but his latest meeting with her was one he didn't like to think about. Dean had told him the things he had said to her and even though it was actually Meg saying them he still felt guilty. To top it off, something had happened with Jo and Dean that night, but Dean wouldn't tell him what it was. All he could find out was that "no way!" had he slept with her. Dean was Dean and if he didn't want to talk about it, being tortured by demons wouldn't get it out of him. "I guess there is a resemblance, determined, kind-hearted and good-looking"

Dean glared and shut the door. "Don't start that shit again. You go and keep doing your computer whiz kid thing and I'll start calling Linda's"

"I'll look her up on the net for you."

Dean nodded and grabbed a phonebook. There was nothing wrong with having an old fashioned back-up.

The boys made themselves comfortable, Sam at the table on the computer and Dean leisurely sprawled on the couch with the phonebook and newspaper articles spread around him. Tangerine the cat had regarding Deans invasion of her couch with skepticism but was soon settled on his legs, despite Dean's efforts to move her. Sam called for a break at noon. "Man I need to eat something. Wanna pick up some burgers?"

"Burgers!" Dean scoffed. "Sammy, I believe it was you desiring regular food, I, after that breakfast completely agree. The fridge and cabinets are fully stocked."

"How would you know?"

"Well while you were relieving yourself, I managed to find a few treasures. The woman has homemade cookies and plenty of other delicious, delicious things"

"You are shameless, you know that. You can't just take her food; we are tying to help her!"

"Uh, I believe her exact words were 'make yourself at home' so I am simply doing what she asks. Besides I cleaned up" Dean grinned. "Now be a good little brother and make me a sandwich."

Sam stared at him incredulously "Get off the couch and make your own! When did I become your personal slave?"

"Sammy, we wouldn't want to disturb poor Tangerine now would we," Dean replied, gesturing towards the cat, scratching her behind the ears. She purred gratefully. "I think I might be becoming a cat per…" his sentence was stopped by a crashing noise followed by a brindle colored pit-bull bounding through a previously unnoticed doggie door in the back door. Sam jumped on the table as door dog tore past him and flew onto the couch. Dean sat frozen to his spot as it landed on him. Tangerine however meowed happily and the dog began grooming her head. A woman's laughter brought the boys out of their shocked stage.

"Down Rosalita!" Jess commanded. Rosalita and Sam simultaneously climbed from their perches. "Sorry about that. She's been cooped up at the vet since last night. Apparently she is feeling better. I see you and Tangerine have become acquainted."

"Wha…uh yeah." He picked up the cat, set her down and stood up. "So, um, you're back?" He cocked his head questioningly to the side. "Admit it, you missed me." With that he shot her his trademark grin. With is hand in his pockets, rocking on the balls of his feet he resembled a creepy cross between a playboy and a kid in a candy store.

Jess stared at him for a few seconds before replying "my heart ached for you and I couldn't keep myself away, or wait people are dying and I want to stop them so I kindly bought lunch for the people who are helping me stop this insanity and took off work early so I could help as well. Take your pick." She dropped the plastic bag she was carrying onto the table and grabbed herself and Sam a beer from the fridge. She was just about sick of that guy. There was no denying his attractiveness, or the fact he was extremely competent at his job, but he was exactly the kind of guy that rubbed her the wrong way. i Chauvinist pig. /i she thought to herself.

"So what, I don't get beer now?"

"Sure you do unless you happen to have lost the use of your feet and hands." She turned back towards Sam. "So anyway, I did a bit of research at work on Linda. Turns out we don't have to worry about her."

Dean joined the pair at the table. "huh? Why not?"

"Well. For starters, she's dead."

"Dead?" Sam looked perplexed. "I couldn't find any death certificates. I checked under Connelly and her maiden name Jeffers."

"Ahh Watson, you see she no longer goes by either." Jess began removing the contents of the bag. "Lexington's famous BBQ. Pulled pork, brisket and ribs. There's also bread and coleslaw. Anyway, so I called Mrs. Evans, the town gossip saying something about having found some of Linda's stuff in my uncle's cabin. Turns out Linda remarried and was Linda Sloan when she passed 2 years ago in Raleigh." She watched both boys hopefully, because despite the annoyance she felt for one, she still wanted both of their approval. The ability to again freely speak about the things that had so completely enveloped her life since she was child was a wonderful release. Here were these two guys, about her age and on a daily basis they fought the world's evil, saving lives with each battle. It was everything she had wanted to do since her uncle first introduced her into the supernatural world.

She got it from Sam. "Nice instinct there."

"Ok, well that's good. Well not good, since she's dead but it does make our job easier since we only have to watch Pat now." Dean said.

"Sure as long as we have it right that he's next."

"It's a game of demonic Guess Who?. Which character is the demon possessing? Is it a man? Is he wearing glasses? Flip down those who don't match."

"But it's a start right?" Jess interjected. "So what is the next step?"

"We get Ash to run some data. See if anything is happening between attacks. The demon's gotta be leaving signs somehow. I doubt it's just idly sitting by." Sam replied.

"Stake out asap. There isn't much other research we can do aside from historical events that are no where near here. This bitch is one of the original baddies and I still can't think of a way we can trap her short of making it rain holy water while she's possessing someone outside!" Dean added

"Right then. Let's hop to it boys! Sam you call Ash and then I'll take you guys over to Pat's."

"Jawohl mein Fuhrer! But I think here is how it will go. Sam will call Ash, you will provide me with the address and then you two can research and I will stake."

"But…didn't we go through all of this like 6 hours ago? I'm helping."

"Jess, Dean's right. While there may not be a lot directly linked to your uncle there is still a lot of research to be done. Dean's the best person for a stake out and with 2 of us plus Ash researching we will be able to cover a hell of a lot more ground."

"But, I mean…" her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine. Pat runs Lester's Lumber on Oak Street. Just head towards downtown and make a right on Jefferson and then another right on Oak. He'll be there till at least 6."

"Got it. You kids behave while I'm gone now." With a grin and a wink Dean was out the door.

"Is he always like that?"

"Day to day yeah, but when it's down to it, he's 100 serious. When he has a responsibility he never does it half way. It's all or nothing. Years with our dad made him very thick skinned. We weren't allowed to show emotion growing up, we had to be soldiers. Becoming a soldier was a responsibility our dad gave us and so Dean put every bit of himself into it. He may not be socially pleasant all the time but he's definitely the guy you want to have your back and trust me he does."

"Mmm. And you? How did you come into tact and social functionality?"

"Actually because of Dean. He looked out for me when I was really young and did his best to make things a little normal for me. Granted there wasn't much he could do, and our Dad was pretty intent on keeping it that way. But I knew because of that I could have something more and I didn't want to be a hunter, so I left and went to Stanford."

"But you're here now. If you disliked it so much, why did you get back into it?"

Sam's expression changed. For a split second something resembling rage flicked across his face but was almost instantly replaced with sadness.

"I'm sorry, is this is a bad subject? I shouldn't have asked, it's just I wanted to know about you both and how you got into this. I'm sorry. God why do I always open my mouth at the wrong time." The speed talking was starting again. "Sometimes you can't get me to say a word, even if I want, I can't and then when I do the stupidest things pop out."

"Jess, hey, calm down. It's ok, really. When I was 6 months old, my mom died in a fire in my nursery. Dean was four. A demon with yellow eyes killed her. The same demon killed my girlfriend Jessica at Stanford 22 years later."

i Talk about open mouth, insert foot /i Jess thought. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, having never been good at replying to deep but awkward statements. "Well needless to say, I'm glad you guys are here. So shall we call this Ash guy?"

Sam grinned, "Yeah."

Dean pulled up to Lester's Lumber. Zeppelin's "Bring It on Home" blasted from the Impala's speakers. He had gotten several stares as he had driven through town. Stranger in a black car with loud music, small town, it was to be expected.

Lester's was a small building with a large yard and lumber shed. The front was dark green with yellow letters. Through the front windows he could see a couple of customers leafing through catalogs and manuals. A middle aged woman sat behind a counter answering phones and processing orders. He could see a couple of young guys in the yard loading up trucks, but the man Jess has described as tall, tanned, 50's with white hair was no where to be seen.

He was definitely glad to be out of the house. There was way too much estrogen going around. He turned down the music and got out of the car. A bell chimed as he opened the door and the woman at the counter looked up at him.

"How can I help you sir?"

Dean put on his best southern, sweet talk voice. "I sure hope so Josie" he said, glancing at her name tag. "I was lookin to talk to Mr. Lester about a job."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No ma'am. Could you let him know I'm here though? My name's Dean Livgren"

"I'm sorry Mr. Lester is really busy today. One of the boys called in sick and he's helping with inventory."

He could see his current approach wasn't working. It was time to drop names. "Could you let him know that Jess Connelly sent me over here? She said it shouldn't be a problem just to talk to him."

"You're a friend of Jess'? Give me a minute." She got up and walked through a door towards the back. Dean slapped his hand on the desk grinning. The other customers glared at him. He smiled uneasily "I'm goin for an interview." He turned away from them. "Sheesh" he muttered under his breadth. "Can't a guy be excited?"

"So Jess sent you to see me?" A tall, white haired man, presumably Pat, stepped out of the back office.

"Yes sir. I'm Dean Livgren."

"Pat Lester. Nice to meet you. So how do you know Jess?"

"Um, back from UNC."

"You went to UNC and you want a job here?"

"Oh no, I didn't go to UNC. I just lived in Chapel Hill. I'm lookin for pretty much anything to earn a few dollars. I'll stock, I'll load, and I'll sell."

"Can you do inventory?"

"'Course I can."

"Let me make a quick call." With that he returned to the back office. Dean paced the office until he emerged. "Alright son, Jess told me all about you. Can you start now? You can fill out an application later. I need inventory help asap."

"Sure thing boss" Dean grinned.

"Yeah Pat. He's a good guy. Never been in any trouble, just needs a fresh start. Got a broken heart back in Chapel Hill and needed someplace new so I told him to come out here…no he's staying at the motel till he finds a place…thanks Pat, I really appreciate it."

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Apparently your brother now works for Pat. I'll admit he's clever. Probably the best way to keep an eye on him."

"That's Dean."

Sam's phone started vibrating across the table. "That must be Ash. Hello?"

"Hey Sam, Ash here."

"SO what do you have for me?"

"To be honest, there ain't a damn thang goin' on within 20 miles of the city outskirts between the dates of the killings."

"What? Nothing! How can that be? Where the hell is she going?"

"For that I ain't got an answer. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do. Thanks man." Sam set the phone down. "Nothing, not a thing. It's like she doesn't exist between killings. I don't get it. We need a strategy, something, anything."

"I'm afraid I don't have any suggestions except keep hitting the books. Dig, deeper, further back. Obviously she is a higher level demon and through the years, someone must have picked up on something else she and Clyde were doing."

"Yeah, but who and where? We may be talking the middle ages!"

"Then I suppose we better start reading more quickly. Get in the car."

"Where are we going?"

"To the library. I manage it and happen to know that we have several very taboo works that had it not been for my uncle's friendship with Debbie, the previous head librarian would not be there." Jess got up and pulled on her jacket with Sam following suit.

"You're a librarian. Didn't see that one coming."

"Have you looked at your surroundings recently? Walls covered in books weren't a clue?"

"Yeah, but I dunno, you seem too young to be a librarian."

"Yeah, since it takes so much education to learn how to organize books. I've been working there for years. Last year Debbie decided to retire and since I'd been there the longest and had more experience than anyone else I got the position."

"Ahh"

Throwing together the pages spread on the table, the two young hunters ran into the cold North Carolina afternoon.

Dean took a deep swig from his water bottle. Despite the cool temperatures he was sweating. His whole afternoon had been spent working with Pat inventorying and moving the new shipment. And damn was it a big shipment. Somehow he didn't mind though. It felt good to do work that didn't involve blood and ectoplasm, even if the whole time he had to be alert to demonic signs. Pat also ran a contracting business and by the end of the day had let Dean know if he wanted to earn a bit more he could come and do construction work, as he seemed to be 'a fine, hard working young man'. Dean in turn thought about it. If he had a normal life, construction was something he could see himself getting into. Maybe becoming a contractor, and putting together the puzzle pieces of a site. i Yeah, 'if' I had a normal life. /i 

Pat came back into yard. "Hey Dean, we're gonna close shop. It's 5:30 now."

Dean pulled off his gloves and swung on his leather jacket, feeling the stiffness in his arms as he pulled it up. He was going to be in pain the next day that was for damn sure. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow then. Thanks again for giving me a shot"

Pat chuckled. "No problem. Actually, we all usually head over to Meanley's. You should come."

"Sure. Wait, what's Meanley's?" Dean asked looking a bit skeptical.

"Ha, don't worry just a dirty little bar on the edge of town."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

Pat chuckled as he followed Dean out of the yard, locking up behind him. The floodlights went out and they were sunk into darkness with streetlights and headlights from the after-work traffic illuminating them.

"Nice car. '68?"

" '67. My dad gave her to me a few years ago. She's been through hell and back but still purrs."

"You like cars too. You sure you and Jess never had a thing? You seem to be her type."

"No, no sir. Nope, never." Dean said swinging his arms like a nervous young guy talking to a girl's father.

"Ok. Well you seem too nice anyway. She had a tendency to go after no-good assholes."

"Mmhhmm." Dean shifted his weight i Oh if only you knew /i Though he did get a sort of perverse pleasure from hearing that despite her cuts at him, he was exactly the kind of guy she wanted.

Pat indicated Dean should follow him. He slid into the Impala, just as his phone began to ring. The name i Sammy /i flashed on the screen.

"How's the research coming?"

i "It's slow man. We're at the library now, there's a bunch of books that Debbie the old librarian got for Ken. You should see this stuff Dean, I mean there are books dating back to when the Saxons still had control of England and they are all about our world. Apparently the wonderful world of hunting has been around for centuries." /i 

"That's peachy, but did you find anything about that vengeful demon we happen to be after?"

i "No, nothing serious yet. We did find mention of a historical figure that had the nickname of 'the dark eyed'. Jess is looking into it. How's Pat?" /i 

"Well he has no idea anything is after him, he wants to hire me for other jobs and he likes dirty bars. Honestly this has got to be the strangest stakeout in a while. Then again nothing compares to that banshee stake in Wichita."

i Just keep us updated if anything happens. /i 

"You too man."

"Sam!"

"What is it Jess?"

"Oh shit, oh shit. You are not going to believe this. I think I found her and it's not good."


End file.
